Most radio stations employ a music director to select and schedule music and other multimedia programming for airplay. A typical music director is responsible for interacting with record company reps, auditioning new music, and making decisions (sometimes in conjunction with a program director) as to which songs get airplay, how much and when. At most radio stations today, the music director devises rotations for songs and programs the daily music through specialized music software made just for this purpose.
Music directors often have difficulty in evenly programming daily rotations to prevent repeat multimedia plays. If the music director fails to account for the content of programming in different day parts of a programming day, the listener could be exposed to repeated programming. Music directors often hand-place songs to try and prevent these clashes between day parts. It is difficult, however, for a music director to adjust program content in a way that will prevent programming clashes later in the day yet still maintain good rotation of the content within a day part. Only as the music director approaches the upcoming day parts would the director see the programming clashes. Having to re-program much of the day's content to correct the clashing rotations is inefficient.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a station's music director with an efficient system and method for scheduling a multimedia's programming day depending on song selection and good horizontal and vertical rotation during different dayparts. A dynamic music scheduling system can be provided for automatic adjustments in playlists or guidance for a station's music director for manual music placement.